Battle Royale: America
by Black Cloak Boy
Summary: Fifty Highschool students of all ages are kidnapped and taken to an island just off the coast of Washington State, given weapons, and forced to kill each other.
1. Chapter 0

Battle Royale: America

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale, and of the fifty students, only three (Joseph Freed, Jimmy Manteiv and Sarah Anderson) belong to me. The others belong to Geozo, Ode to Crayola, Evil Death Bee, -stefh, d4nce4m01, Helenski, coveredincake, Vibrating Piggies, Dingbat, Trillium, Lint, adamwebb175, Tyrante, Nagikirima, saintsmythe, Ernie, Yue Lai and ph3r. I am too lazy to say who made who right now.

Note: The high school is named after Don Knotts, who passed away last weekend. A sad day for comedy. And the museum was just given a random name.

Warning: This story contains excessive violence, blood and gore, strong language and mild sexual situations.

Chapter 0

Two High School students, a boy and a girl, were standing on a beach. The sky was cloudy, but there was no rain. The girl held in her hands two pistols, and the boy had a small knife. The girl's shirt was torn and covered in blood belonging to her and various others. The boy was panicking as his friend went crazy.

"Hey, don't you remember me? Come on, don't be like this! Please!"

But she was not listening. Instead of seeing her friend, she saw a monster. "Get the fuck away from me!" She held the guns in front of her and fired. He fell backwards to the ground with a 'thud'.

Moments later, a man's voice boomed across the sky. It told her to stay put until they came for her.

About twenty minutes later, a short, stocky man with a mustache walked onto the beach with several soldiers in camo uniforms following him.

She wanted to see human beings, she really did. But she just couldn't. Now, a group of monsters was walking down the hill. "Leave me alone!" She opened fire. She hit one of the lesser monsters in the head.

"Damn," said the stocky man. The soldiers opened fire on the girl. She fell over on the ground, writhing in pain. One soldier shot her in the head several times, to ease her pain. "Shame," said the man. "She would have done well." The soldiers picked up their fallen comrade and walked away.

---

On Tuesday, March first, 2010, Don Knotts High School, located in Washington State, announced a study trip to the Lamington Scientific Museum in Seattle. Going was completely voluntary, but many parents have forced their kids to go, since the trip would count as extra credit.

This would explain why half the students on the bus were either meathead bullies or sulky emo kids. High School Junior Geoffrey Marks almost felt like he was the only normal kid there, but he knew that was a lie. He wasn't normal at all. His cargo jacket was covered in the most random things, like glowsticks and such, and he even had a lockpick in his overnight bag.

It was two thirty in the afternoon on Friday the fourth, and the bus had just taken off. There were three busses, each one containing about fifty students.

Geoffrey had a window seat in the first row. He was sitting next to the Flatt brothers, Steven, a Junior as well, who was overly interested in the occult, and Sidney, a Sophomore, who was much more outgoing than his older brother. Geoffrey had gone paintballing with him once, but they never really hung out all that much.

He looked around the bus. Phillip Jones, or PJ, as he likes to be called, was currently talking about sports with his friend Eric McMurphy. PJ was a Senior, and he was the school bully back when they were Elementary School students, and he still was. Now he was captain of the football team. Go figure. Eric was also on the football team, but Geoffrey did not know what he was, exactly. A linebacker, maybe? Both of them were cocky meatheads.

He saw his girlfriend, Laura Breece. She was in the back row, chatting with her friend, Lucielle Rozalia Claennis. Laura was a year ahead of Geoffrey, and Lucielle a year behind him. Sitting next to them, in the aisle seat, was Freshman Juniper Moon, who was chatting across the aisle to her friend Stephanie Rufh, also a Freshman.

And sitting next to Stephanie was Manu Yanni. He was a strange one. A loner. He had no friends, and kept to himself. Never even tried to get along with anyone. He was a Freshman, but he sure as hell didn't look it. He must have failed multiple times.

He also saw his best friend Justin "Waffles" Davis. He was a Sophomore with a seemingly endless pornography supply.

He didn't recognize most of the others. He has seen them in the hall, but he did not have any classes with them. It was a pretty big school, so it was entirely possible.

Actually, as he looked around, he noticed that he was one of the only people on the bus not currently occupied. Everybody else was talking, reading, listening to their mp3 players or playing a video game. He decided to go to sleep. Nothing else to do for the next four hours.

---

The last thing that he remembers seeing before drifting off to sleep was the bus driver picking up his cell phone. He didn't say anything. He just shut the phone off, and turned.

---

An hour or so later, Geoffrey woke up. He looked around. All of the other students were sleeping as well. He didn't feel that tired, but for some reason, his body decided that sleep was a good idea.

---

A short, stocky man, along with three soldiers in camo uniforms, walked onto the bus. They put silver collars on the fifty students, and carried them and their backpacks off the bus, one by one.

50 Students Remaining


	2. Chapter 1: The Game

Battle Royale: America

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale, and of the fifty students, only three (Joseph Freed, Jimmy Manteiv and Sarah Anderson) belong to me. The others belong to Geozo, Ode to Crayola, Evil Death Bee, -stefh, d4nce4m01, Helenski, coveredincake, Vibrating Piggies, Dingbat, Trillium, Lint, adamwebb175, Tyrante, Nagikirima, saintsmythe, Ernie, Yue Lai and ph3r. I am too lazy to say who made who right now.

Note: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that soon after Geoffrey fell asleep, everybody else fell asleep as well. I have added that into the chapter. You don't HAVE to reread it, since I just explained it here. Besides, anyone with basic BR knowledge would have guessed that.

Warning: This story contains excessive violence, blood and gore, strong language and mild sexual situations.

Chapter 1: The Game

Geoffrey woke up. The floor was cold and hard. He opened his eyes. The ceiling was higher than usual, and it wasn't because he was on the floor. He felt something soft under his head, but it wasn't a pillow. He sat up and looked around. It looked like he was in a gymnasium. Across the room from him there was a basketball hoop, and there was one right behind him as well.

To the left of the room (from his point of view, that is) there were two teal colored, metal doors, and to the right there were bleachers, where some of the students were sitting. Among them, he saw Colleen Comstock, his ex-girlfriend. He didn't know she was on the same bus he was. He also noticed that the room had no windows.

He looked around some more. It looked like all the students that were on the bus were in here. About half of them were awake and walking around, or sitting on the bleachers. The students who were still asleep were scattered on the floor, lying down on their backpacks. He looked down to see that he was lying down on his as well.

It was strange. After being awake for almost a full minute, the thought hit him.

_What the hell is going on?_

He looked at his watch. It was seven PM.

Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. "So, you're awake, huh?" Geoffrey jumped. He turned around and saw his friend Justin, also known as 'Waffles'. He was a bit heavier than the other kids, but not really 'fat'. He had blond hair, and, if you looked really closely, he looked sort of like a monkey.

Geoffrey stood up, running his hand through his messy brown hair. "Yeah. What's going on?"

Waffles laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Geoffrey looked around a bit. "No… No I haven't."

"Okay, good. 'Cuz neither have any of us," said Waffles. "Come on, let's take a look around."

"Alright," Geoffrey picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," said Waffles. "Five minutes, tops, and when I woke up, the only others who were awake were Colleen and that Zigg kid."

Zigg Thomas was a freshman with his own cult, the Order of the Winds and Waters. He was mostly a normal kid, he just looked weird. His hair is parted down the middle, with the left half dyed multiple colors, and the right half is black and heavily gelled. His shirt had several characters of a dead language on it. He generally dressed that way to confuse people.

Geoffrey looked over at Waffles. He noticed something different. "What is that thing on your neck?"

"I dunno," said Waffles. "But everybody seems to have one. And so do you."

Geoffrey reached up to touch his neck. He felt cold metal. Sure enough, he, too, was wearing one. It's kind of funny. In a way, Geoffrey always wanted to be different from everyone else. He didn't want to be like all the popular kids, wearing the fashions that were 'in'. But here he was, wearing the exact same thing everyone else was.

"C'mon," said Waffles. "I want you to meet someone."

He dragged Geoffrey across the room to where a slender young girl with long brown hair was chatting with a much older boy with neck-length black hair. Geoffrey recognized him as Sang Kim, an exchange student from Korea. Geoffrey didn't think twice about which one Waffles wanted him to meet.

"This is Floret… uh… Sorry. I've forgotten your last-"

"Silva," said the girl, who Geoffrey was assuming was named Floret Silva. She offered her hand. "Nice to meet you." Geoffrey shook her hand. She had a nice grip for a girl.

"She's a sophomore."

"Freshman."

"Right, what did I say?"

"You said sophomore," said Sang Kim. He was pretty good at English now, but when he came here, he wasn't doing so well.

"Oh, right," said Waffles, embarrassed.

At that point, most of the students were awake. Geoffrey looked around for Laura, and finally found her sitting on the bleachers with Lucielle.

"Uh, nice meeting you, but I have to go. See you around," Geoffrey said as he took off towards the bleachers.

"Well, what I heard was-" Lucielle started, before Geoffrey walked up and interrupted them with a friendly "Hi."

"Hey, Geoffrey," said Laura. She stood up and they shared a hug. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Geoffrey just shook his head. They hugged again. He noticed that she had a collar, too.

Suddenly, the metal doors swung open, and in walked a short, stocky, bald man and about twenty soldiers in camo uniforms. The soldiers were carrying rifles. Seeing the rifles, several students ran towards the bleachers.

"Now, now, kids. You have no reason to worry. As long as you remain orderly, the soldiers will have no reason to shoot. Now, I would like to ask all students who don't have their backpacks to go grab them now. I notice that most of you left them lying around. This was very careless." He waited until all the kids have grabbed their backpacks. "Okay, now, would all of you take a seat on the bleachers?" The students all sat took a spot and sat down. Geoffrey was sitting between Laura and Waffles. The three of them, along with Lucielle, Sang Kim and Floret, were sitting near the back. "Now, my name is Vick Silcka. I am sure that you are all curious as to why you are here." There was a murmur of agreement. "Then I will tell you." He snapped his fingers. About twenty or so more soldiers walked in, each one carrying two black duffle bags. "You will kill each other. Welcome to Battle Royale!"

The students just stared. All they could do was stare, with their mouths wide open.

Vick ignored the silence and continued talking. "We are on a small island several miles off the coast of Washington. About five and a half miles across. You will each be given a bag with three one-liter bottles of water, three rolls of bread, a compass, a map, a flashlight and a weapon. The weapons are randomized. They could be a gun, a knife, or even a useless item like a fork or something. You will all leave one by one in five minute intervals. So, by the time everybody leaves, it will be midnight. Now…"

"What are these collars for?" asked Sang Kim, interrupting Vick.

Vick just looked at him. "I was just going to get to that. If you are so curious to find out, then come on down."

Sang Kim stood up, walked down the stairs, and stood in front of Vick. Vick pulled out a small, black remote with a single button on it. He pointed it at Sang Kim, and pressed the button.

The following 'BOOM' echoed in the gymnasium. Sang Kim's neck exploded in a shower of sparks and blood. Sang Kim fell backwards to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Again, all the kids would do… was stare.

---

49 Students Remaining


End file.
